


Naruto: Echoes of Shock

by gundamexia34



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: Inspired by (and maybe an answer to) AnubisoftheHighwayThieves's "Signless Naruto" Challenge.An accident early in Naruto's academy days leads to a tragedy. But since when has he ever let anything keep him down? Naruto will become hokage, or he will die trying. Watch as Naruto attempts to show the world how wrong it was to doubt him!





	1. Prologue

    13-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat pouting in the hallway outside of his class. It was his second week in the academy, and sensei had kicked him out of class for getting mad when he found out that, even though they had unlocked their chakra, they wouldn't be learning any ninjutsu until fifth year.

 

    ‘ _Hmph! Stupid jerk, some of the other kids got mad too, but I don’t see them out here._ ’ Naruto thought as he stood and dusted off his pants, ‘ _Fine then. There's more than one way to skin a cat._ ’

 

    So thinking, he snuck out the nearest window. To his surprise and luck, there was a fifth-year class about to learn a jutsu on the training field! He watched from a tree as their sensei performed three hand signs, which he hadn't bothered to memorize the names of, and became someone else. Excited to do this for himself, he did his best to match the signs.

 

    Unfortunately, his view from the tree he was in was somewhat obscured by leaves, so he wasn’t able to match the positions of his fingers properly. So when he tried channeling his chakra, there was an explosion that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

    When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was an incessant beeping. Getting irritated at what he assumed was his alarm clock, he went to lash out only to find out that his left arm was bound in a cast from the elbow down, hands included. Turning and raising the other arm was in similar condition.

 

    Finally awake due to shock, he looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in the hospital. The beeping, as it turned out, was a heart monitor attached to a band halfway between his shoulder and his elbow. He managed to remove it with his teeth, hoping that the darn thing would stop, only to get even more annoyed when it got worse. At that point, the door slammed open, revealing a pale Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 

    The aged third hokage breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the boy's bedside.

 

    “Naruto, while it's good to see that you're awake, I have bad news.” Hiruzen began, feeling that it would be best to get this out of the way. Using a small wind jutsu, he cut off the casts, showing that Naruto's hands and lower arms were covered in burn scars.

 

    Horrified, Naruto tried to move his fingers from their splayed positions, sighing in relief as he had a full range of motion, albeit extremely stiffly. He turned to the old man, who bore a solemn expression.

 

    “Somehow, you managed to channel a massive amount of lightning chakra through your body, more specifically your arms. The shock not only scarred your skin but also fried all of your nerves. We did what we could, but they will still need therapy to heal the rest of the way.” The hokage stated, “Your chakra pathways, however, were badly damaged. Any attempt to channel chakra will only make it leak out before it can reach your hands. Since hand signs will be useless for you, I don’t think you can become a ninja.”

 

    Hiruzen expected Naruto to do anything from crying to simply screaming his denial for the world to hear. What he did not expect, was that Naruto would actually _glare_ at him!

 

    “Listen, Old Man…” Naruto nearly spat out in a glacial tone, “I’ve dreamed of becoming hokage all my life. If you think I’m going to let anything, even something this big, stop me, then you don’t know me. Naruto Uzumaki never gives up, dattebayo!”

 

    It was at this moment Hiruzen saw the spectral figures of Naruto's parents on either side of him, each with a hand on their son’s shoulders. All three had the same expression of pure determination on their faces as if telling the very gods themselves to do their worst. Smiling fondly, Hiruzen shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

 

    “Alright, Naruto. I don’t know how you plan to do it, but I’ll trust you. For now, though, it’s late. Get some rest.” With these words, Hiruzen turned to the door and hit the light switch as he shut it.

 

    Naruto smiled before yawning and closing his eyes. Letting himself fall back, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

    The first thing he heard was crying. This was accompanied by the feeling of arms wrapped around him and tears falling on his face.

 

    ‘ _Someone’s crying, why? And why are they holding me like this?_ ’ Naruto asked mentally, as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of a woman with red hair and watery lilac eyes.

 

    “Naruto, you're awake!” She happily exclaimed as she gingerly tightened her grip.

 

    “Who are you? And where am I?” The boy asked, though he made no attempt to escape her grasp, it was rather nice.

 

    The woman gave a sad smile. “I’m your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. And we’re inside your mindscape.” She said as she stood, helping Naruto up as well.

 

    Looking around, Naruto found that they were standing in a large stone chamber with blue and red pipes leading down into two separate pools which flowed into and met in a massive tunnel. The chamber was split in two by a series of pillars.

 

    Then what Kushina said registered.

 

    “Mother…” Naruto said with an even colder tone than the one he had addressed Hiruzen with, “If you're my mother, then where the **hell** have you been?!” The glare was cut off by another hug, this one even tighter than the one before.

 

    “Believe me Naruto, if I could have been there I would have. But during the sealing, something went wrong and I was trapped here as well.” Kushina explained or at least attempted to. Instead, she confused Naruto even more.

 

    “Sealing? What sealing?”

 

    “ **The sealing where I got stuck in this stupid cage!** ” Another voice growled as a pair of _gigantic_ red eyes opened behind the bars. The owner of the eyes stepped into the light, showing a nine-tailed fox the size of the hokage tower.

 

    “K-Kyuubi!” Naruto exclaimed in shock and fear as he fell and scooted away. Kyuubi’s eyes.lowered as it gave a sigh.

 

    “Calm down Naruto. Kasumi here gets grumpy when she remembers how your father sealed her in you.” Kushina said with a giggle.

 

    Now Naruto may not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but he was far from an idiot. Pieces were starting to fall into place for him. Together these pieces formed a series of equations along these lines:

 

_Kyuubi=Sealed, Sealed=Not Dead, Not Dead=Not in Hell_

 

_Kyuubi=Kasumi, Kasumi=Girl’s Name, Kyuubi=Girl_

 

_Kushina Uzumaki=Mother, Mother+Father=Naruto, Father=?_

 

_Father=One Who Sealed Kyuubi, Yondaime=One Who Defeated Kyuubi, Father=YONDAIME!_

 

    After just barely processing this, Naruto’s brain did the only thing it could to cope. It shut down all unnecessary processing power and diverted it to the shock module.

 

    To put it in layman's terms, Naruto fainted.

* * *

    When Naruto woke up, he saw the blank white ceiling of the hospital room.

 

    _‘What a strange dream.’_ He thought as he sat up.

 

“It was no dream, Naruto.”  Kushina’s voice rang out, making Naruto jump and look around for her,  “I’m still in the seal. Kasumi and I managed to establish a mental link while you were here. All you have to do is think while focusing on your mindscape and we’ll hear it.” 

 

     “So, like this?”  Naruto said in an attempt to use the link.

 

    “Yes, exactly. You're a quick learner!” Kushina happily stated, getting Naruto to blush.

 

    Just as he was about to reply, the door opened to reveal the old Hokage along with a rather...Well endowed woman with blond hair.

 

    “Ah, Naruto! It's about time you woke up.” The old man said teasingly, “You're not usually one to sleep in, having some good dreams?”

 

    “I guess so.” Naruto said, “So who’s this lady, old man?”

 

    “Ah, yes, this is my student Tsunade. She specializes in medical jutsu. I managed to convince her to come back and try to help you.” The hokage replied.

 

    “Che, convince me...More like you told me he was alive after that one-eyed son of a bitch lied to me.” Tsunade grumbled. Getting a tilt of Naruto’s head in response, she continued on, “I’m actually your godmother, kid. I would have been here to raise you, but I was tricked into thinking you were killed in the Kyuubi attack soon after you were born.”

 

    Naruto stared in shock, his brain barely registering the fact Tsunade had walked over and gently grasped his hands before her own started to glow green. He had a godmother?

 

    He wanted to be angry, but if Tsunade had really been tricked, was it really her fault? As much as he loathed to admit it, he couldn't blame her.

 

    Soon after this train of thought concluded, Tsunade let go of his hands with an odd expression on her face.

 

    “Sensei, when you said his nerves were damaged, you have no idea how bad it really was! Naruto's arms’ entire nervous system has basically been transformed into a new chakra system that only runs lightning chakra! I can only assume that his...little problem did this in an attempt to help his recovery.”

 

    While Hiruzen stared at her in shock, Naruto sat with first confusion, and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face after Kushina made a mental suggestion.

 

    “Little problem? Oh! You mean Kasumi don’t you?” The boy said with a snicker. Hiruzen and his student quirked an eyebrow.

 

    “Kasumi?” The aged hokage asked warily, getting the snickers to turn into snorts of barely contained laughter.

 

    “Yeah, Kasumi. You know, the Kyuubi?” He said simply before losing control of his laughter at both adults’ poleaxed expressions along with both of his tenants. Needless to say that the memory would be one that got brought up whenever they were having a bad day.


	2. Chapter 1

After a few moments of laughter, Naruto snapped his fingers and managed to bring Hiruzen and Tsunade out of their shock.

 

“Naruto, how did you find out about-" The old man began before Naruto cut him off with a glare, all humor gone from his face.

 

“I met her, how do you think I found out. I also met my mother, who was accidentally sealed within me. Speaking of which…” His glare intensified to the point of being nearly arctic in cold fury, “When were you going to tell me that Kasumi was there, as well as who my parents were?”

 

While Hiruzen flinched and attempted to explain his actions, Tsunade had an entirely different issue on her mind.

 

While she knew that it was normal for a teenager to have mood swings, Naruto seemed to take this to extreme levels. He was able to go from mischievous and mirthful to downright glacially furious in mere moments. She was an expert in physiology, however, not psychology. Even so, she made a mental note to discuss this with her sensei later on.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Tsunade, she wasn't the only one to notice this. Kushina had as well, and she glanced at Kasumi with a raised brow.

 

**“Don't look at me like that, this is all your son’s fault.”** The fox stated.

 

Kushina scowled and attempted to contact her son.

* * *

 

“Naruto, you need to calm down.” Naruto heard his mother call, making his eyes widen as he realized how he was acting. Shaking his head vigorously, he turned back to the adults in the room.

 

“Sorry, Jiji. I’ve got a lot of anger to vent, but that doesn't mean that you deserve it.” Naruto said with a sigh, “That said, I’m still ticked at you for keeping secrets like this from me.”

 

“And you have every right to be, Naruto.” The aged hokage said after shaking off his shock and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, “I made a law that the elder generation could not tell anyone who didn't know already about the Kyuubi-”

 

“Jiji, can you at least call her by her name?” Naruto interjected, “Calling her ‘Kyuubi’ is like calling you ‘Human', it’s rude and even though she seems to be grumpy, the fact Mom respects her-" He flinched at the ecstatic squeal Kushina gave in his head about him referring to her as such, “As I was saying, the fact Mom respects her probably means that she can’t be that bad of a person. Besides, we still don’t know her side of the story.”

 

Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kushina, and Kasumi all blinked, before giving fond smiles as Kasumi also began to tear up. The boy had just met her, and even though he was scared at first, he quickly came to respect her instead simply because his mother did so. Seeing Kushina's teasing smirk she scowled and wiped her eyes.

 

**“Stupid Idiot…”** The fox said, getting Kushina to mouth the word ‘Tsundere’ in her direction, which garnered a snarl and a blush.

 

Naruto, unaware of the internal argument about to begin, watched as the third hokage sighed.

 

“Alright then. As I was saying, I made a law that nobody from the elder generation could pass their knowledge of Kasumi to the next. It was supposed to help you have a normal childhood, but I suppose that such a thing was never in the cards for you.” He continued while pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’d planned to reveal her presence after your graduation, your mother's name once you hit chuunin, and your father's upon achieving jonin. Your family had many enemies, and as such, I feared that they would find you if you started bragging about your heritage.”

 

Naruto stared in silence with an incredulous look upon his face, then spoke up.

 

“Old man, do you take me for an idiot?” He started, “Why would I want to be anything like that arrogant prick Sasuke? If I’m going to be famous, then I do it on  _ my _ terms. That means  _ not _ trying to use my family name as leverage.”

 

The hokage gave a proud smile before Tsunade coughed in the background, reminding them of her presence.

 

“As sweet as this moment is, I still have work to do.” She began as she stepped forward and scanned Naruto's hands with medical ninjutsu once more. 

 

“I will say this for...Kasumi, was it?” A glance at Naruto earned a confirming nod.

 

“Anyway, I will say this, Kasumi made a very good effort to help you. However, her co-joining of your nerve endings with your chakra network makes my job near impossible. I can't separate the two, and that means that I have no idea of how this will affect you. As sensei said, handsigns will most likely be useless for you, though.” As Tsunade finished her analysis, she looked up and was hit with an expression of determination that nearly had a physical presence that knocked her flat on her behind. As it was, she took a step back in shock.

 

“Like I said to Jiji over there, I’ve dreamed of becoming hokage for almost my entire life. The fact I’m related to one just makes me even more determined to do it on my own terms, no matter what!”

 

He raised a fist in front of his face and clenched it hard enough that the bones popped, “I swore that I’d be hokage one day, and I never break my word!”

 

Tsunade stared as, just like with Hiruzen, she saw two figures appear to either side of the boy- No, young man- in front of her. In her eyes, however, the forms of Dan and Nawaki looking at her with smiles and nods.

 

Blinking back tears, the woman shook her head in fond remembrance as she rescanned Naruto's hand to make sure that he hadn't done any damage with his stunt.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was released from the hospital. His hands were fully recovered, and Tsunade had healed his scars as best she could. His arms would forever be a few shades darker than the rest of his body, however, and channeling chakra through them made the outlines of the scars appear to glow and show through. Naruto didn't really care though, he honestly thought that they looked cool.

 

Given a few weeks’ leave from the academy, Naruto had led his godmother and her apprentice Shizune to his apartment. However, upon seeing the squalid conditions in which he lived, Tsunade had told him to pack the necessities and things that he would miss before dragging him to the Senju compound and informing him that it would be his new home from now on.

 

Of course, the three only took up the main house, but even it needed to be cleaned. As such, all of them spent the entire day dusting, mopping, vacuuming, and generally sanitizing the whole building.

 

Finally, the day that Naruto had been looking forward to came. It was time to rejoin the ninja academy.


End file.
